deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Lord Zedd
Who Will Win? Darth Vader Lord Zedd Draw Who are you rooting for? Darth Vader Lord Zedd Don't Know Better? Star Wars Power Rangers Same Description Star Wars vs Power Rangers, which one of these intergalactic conquerers will take it in a fight. This is Gogeta46power's fourth fight in season 2. Interlude Gogeta: War lords, when are they not badass? Zinogre: Like never? Gogeta: Like Darth Vader, leader of the empire. Zinogre: And Lord Zedd, the man that nearly beat the Power Rangers. Gogeta: He's Zinogre and I am Gogeta and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Darth Vader Gogeta: When you think of badass characters with badass voices, who do you think of? Zinogre: Stop thinking because you are correct, Darth Vader, the leader of the empire. Gogeta: But before he was the badass we know and love today, he was just a little brat named Anakin Skywalker. Zinogre: Anakin was sold to slavery, but what he did not have in freedom he made up for in being a prodigy mechanic, pod racer and a fucking jedi. Gogeta: Anyway, Qui Gon and Obi Wan discovered Anakin and broke him from his slavery, he was treated as "The Chosen One" to bring balance to the force. Zinogre: Years later Anakin fought in the galaxy-wide war known as the clone wars and got the respect of many jedi. Gogeta: One problem, Anakin was such a winy douchebag all you have to do is hate him. Zinogre: Yeah, apparently he hates sand. Gogeta: Well it is course, rough, and does get everywhere. Zinogre: But soon Anakin grew overwhelmed with the force and the news of the birth of his new child. Gogeta: So he went to the dark side of the force for guidance. Zinogre: With this he became a killing machine, he even killed children, fukin' children. Gogeta: So he had a very emotional fight with his master, Obi Wan Kenobi, who had the high ground and sent him to dive into lava. Zinogre: So after that he was rebuilt, stronger, faster, and more badass, hold the douchiness. Gogeta: Everything you hated about Anakin was completely gone with this badass, awesome voiced, and mysterious man. Zinogre: This was Darth Vader, the now half man half robot Anakin Skywalker. Gogeta: Well, Darth Vader of course being a Sith has a lightsaber that he can make double sized if he wants to. Zinogre: Double the size right. Fufufufufufufu. Gogeta: NO! Anyway Vader has armor that can take even lightsaber shots with relative ease. Zinogre: He is fast enough to deflect lasers from Han Solo's famous quickshot and can match Obi Wan in power. Gogeta: But Vader's main ability is the force. Zinogre: With the force he can use telekinesis, in which he is able to have the power to bring down a mother fucking star destroyer. Gogeta: Have we said he was badass yet? Zinogre: He can just straight up choke you with his force and create barriers with it. Gogeta: For more firepower he can create waves of energy capable of disintegrating buildings. Zinogre: He can use the force to increase his own physical abilities. Gogeta: Although he cannot use force lightning he can use the Kinetite, which is a ball of electricity. Zinogre: Vader is a complete badass, going toe-to-toe with Obi-Wan and other powerful Star Wars characters. Gogeta: But nothing is perfect, he has faults, like how his armor is pretty klunky to be in and no matter how hard he tries, he cannot get to his full potential. Zinogre: His most prevalent weakness is lightning based attacks that can overload his suit. Gogeta: Even with that, there is a reason that he is regarded as one of the most badass villains in history. Lord Zedd Gogeta: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, a group of teenagers with attitudes, with power like you have never seen before. Zinogre: When it comes color-coated teens it has an over the top villain I would hope. Gogeta: Yes, her name is Rita Repulsa and after 10,000 years she was free and she wanted to conquer Earth. Zinogre: To say the least, she sucked at it like horribly. Gogeta: Everytime she tried, she would fail badly so of course people would be angry with her. Zinogre: This especially angered the monster known simply as Lord Zedd, who attacked her and stuck her inside a garbage then sent her to space. What the fuck was this show on? Gogeta: Who knows, not much is known of Lord Zedd's past other than he was a human from another planet and was corrupted by evil. Zinogre: This is not all though, he proclaimed himself Emperor of Evil and built up a giant empire. Gogeta: He was especially angry at Rita because he thought Earth was insignificant. Zinogre: So he launched an assault on the Power Rangers, and NEARLY WON! Gogeta: He was sooooo close to beating the Power Rangers but just failed barely when the mighty Thunderzords rolled up to the party. Zinogre: But Zedd did not accept defeat, he kept launching attacks and has proven himself to be able to be more competent than Rita by far. Gogeta: He actually knows how to fight on his own, LIKE KICKING THE ASS OF TOMMY MOTHER FUCKING OLIVER. Zinogre: That fight was kinda a squash match so that is amazing. Gogeta: His eyes are telescopes, able to see great distances, like from the moon to earth or an entirelly different solar system! Zinogre: He is a great hand-hand fighter keeping up with all of the Power Rangers. Gogeta: He is able to curse objects like glasses for which if one wears them they see everyone as putties. Zinogre: Zedd is also an extremely great strategist, he knew if he separated the Power Rangers his victory would be soon at hand. Gogeta: And it worked as well, for the most part at least. Zinogre: But his main way of fighting is his staff. Gogeta: With this baby he is able to of course fight with it like a sword, but can do much more with it. Zinogre: Like extremely fast lightning strikes that can travel from the moon to earth in less than a second. Gogeta: Also it amplifies his magical abilities. Zinogre: But its most noticable ability is conjuration of monsters like the putties, who are just distractions. Gogeta: If an object is man made then he can change that into a monster under his control, like a wheel, purse and pachinko machine. Zinogre: He has little orbs that can make himself grow in size or his monsters to give them far more strength. Gogeta: He can also teleport and create astral projections of himself. Zinogre: Jesus? Is there anything this guy cannot do? Gogeta: Of course, through his own arrogance he cannot do the thing he hated Rita for, defeating the Power Rangers. Zinogre: But Zedd and Rita both had a child and lived happily ever after as humans. Gogeta: In a world of wacky monsters, Lord Zedd is actually very badass. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Gogeta and Zinogre: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place in a Star Destroyer) Empire officer: Setting coordinates to planet Earth. (Vader walks in) Empire officer: L...Lord Vader what an unexpected entrance. Darth Vader: You did what I told you to. Empire officer: Yes sir, we are going to Earth right now. Darth Vader: Excellent. Empire officer: Why do we need to go there, the planet is insignificant. (Darth Vader force chokes him) Darth Vader: You dare talk back to someone higher in command. Empire officer: I..I..I'm sorry sir it will gahhd, never happen again. Darth Vader: You got that right. (Vader kills the officer) Darth Vader: How much longer. Another officer: Should be an hour. Darth: Excellent. (The screen pans to Lord Zedd and the rest of his gang) Lord Zedd: Hmmmm. That is very interesting. Rita: What is it my lovable hateable lover? Lord Zedd: I am looking at space and am seeing what appears to be a spaceship. Rita: What! Lord Zedd: And they seem to be coming right toward us! Goldar: What could they want with us. Lord Zedd: If they think they can conquer us they got another think coming. Rita: I say we come aboard and show them are greeting. Lord Zedd: Of course. (They all start laughing as the screen pans to the Star Destroyer) Empire officer: Uh sir, we are picking up life from somewhere in space. Darth Vader: What? (Lord Zedd teleports in) Lord Zedd: Now where do you think we are going. Darth Vader: To Earth, there are people called the Power Rangers and they must be vanquished. Lord Zedd: AHAAHAHAHA! Defeating the rangers is my job. (Stormtroopers start aiming as Zedd and fire) Lord Zedd: What is with these guys' aim. (Zedd fires lightning killing the Stormtroopers) Darth Vader: Hmmmm. (More Stormtroopers come) Darth Vader: Hold, I'll take care of this. Stormstroopers: YES SIR! (Vader pulls out his lightsaber) Lord Zedd: Oh one of those fancy weapons woaah, I've got one to. (Zedd pulls out his staff) (Vader rushes at Lord Zedd with his lightsaber and takes a swing at him and keeps slashing at him but Zedd is either deflecting or dodging it) Lord Zedd: Woaaho missed me. (Lord Zedd punches Vader and then cuts him into a wall. Vader gets up and force grabs Zedd and throws him into a Tie Fighter. Vader then smashes all of the Tie Fighters together and creates a ball of Tie Fighters. Vader throws the ball of Tie Fighters on Zedd) Darth Vader: I have you now! (Vader force grabs Zedd out of the pile and charges up an Electite firing it and hitting Lord Zedd) Darth Vader: Pitiful. (Darth Vader walks away but Lord Zedd runs out and tries to slash Vader, Vader though slashes Lord Zedd and force pushes him back) Lord Zedd: Ok so you are stronger than you look, but that is not enough, I am far more than you. Darth Vader: That ignorance will only get you so far. (Lord Zedd fires electricity and it hits Vader. Zedd then runs at Vader slashing him and kicks him into the wall) Lord Zedd: Ahahahaahah! There is no way anyone can beat the Emporer of Evil, Lord Zedd YAAAAAHHHH! (Lord Zedd zaps the wall to make sure he kills Vader but Vader was defending himself with his lightsaber and then force throws it at Lord Zedd but Zedd dodges) Lord Zedd: What! Throwing your weapons, that is really pathetic. (The lightsaber comes back but Zedd dodges it again) Lord Zedd: You really think a simple trick will defeat me? (Darth Vader appears behind Lord Zedd) Darth Vader: Die. (Vader stabs Lord Zedd in the back and kicks him. He starts to force choke Lord Zedd) Lord Zedd: GggagsggagaashifogeawbhngvojlskAknbgbsdegnj (Lord Zedd grabs his staff and fires a lightning bolt at Vader. Vader recoiled and then Lord Zedd stabs Darth Vader with it) Lord Zedd: You like me now? Get a load of this. (Lord Zedd spawns in Putties) Darth Vader: Relying on others to win? Pathetic. (The Putties rush at Vader making odd noises) Darth Vader: Little creepy men aren't going to beat me. (Vader effortlessly kill all of the Putties) Lord Zedd: Don't get cocky, those pawns were just distraction to my other, better abilities. Darth Vader: How about you stop being so arrogant and actually fight? Lord Zedd: Fine I will. (Lord Zedd rushes at Vader with his staff and their lightsaber and staff collided. Darth Vader grasps Zedd with the force and throws him against a wall. Vader then charges upa blast of Force smashing Zedd through the entire Star Destroyer, Zedd hits an engine so it starts crashing but neither of them know) Lord Zedd: You are powerful, there is no doubt about that but this place quite boring, lets go to another place that is more.... colorful. (Zedd teleports him and Vader in Angel Grove Park) Darth Vader: The Star Destroyer is crashing. (Vader grabs the Star Destroyer with the force and starts to crash it at Zedd) Lord Zedd: What is this cheap tactic? (Zedd, with all of his might, blasts the Star Destroyer with lightning destroying it) Darth Vader: Impossible! Lord Zedd: AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA! It is boring fighting you, how about this. (Lord Zedd zaps Vader's lightsaber) Darth Vader: What is happening. (Suddenly a monster named Lightsabro appears) Lightsabro: Yo yo yo the name's Lightsabro. Lord Zedd: This is Lightsabro, my own creation. Darth Vader: You think I need a lightsaber? Lightsabro: Hey you! Don't be such a grommet, taste laser. (Lightsabro fires lasers at Darth Vader but Vader blocks them. Vader runs at Lightsabro) Lightsabro: Woah that is swood dodging over there bro, but what about this. (Lightsabro takes swings Vader but Vader dodges all of the shots and then Vader force pushes Lightsabro out of the way) Lord Zedd: I am still a thing! (Lord Zedd zaps Darth Vader and Lightsabro slashes him in the chest. Darth Vader: Graahhh.... (Darth Vader crushes Lightsabro with the force) Lord Zedd: You are finished. Darth Vader: NO! (Vader is having trouble breathing) Lord Zedd: Finally, I have won against something. (Lord Zedd stabs Vader through the leg and then Vader fall to the ground) Darth Vader: NNNOOOOOOOOOooooooooo (Lord Zedd kills Vader and he goes back to his moon base) Rita: How was it. Lord Zedd: Fine, we had a little disagreement but we but to the chase and got an agreement. Goldar: All hail Lord Zedd. Goldar and Baboo: ALL HAIL LORD ZEDD. Analysis Gogeta: VADER LOST, HOW! TO A KID SHOW'S CHARACTER. Zinogre: Indeed Gogeta, Lord Zedd does take this fight. Gogeta: I guess for one thing he was able to straight up destroy Tommy Oliver in the matter of about a minute, so that would easily give Zedd the strength advantage. Zinogre: That same fight with Tommy would also grant Zedd to have a much higher speed stat also. Gogeta: Lets not forget that Zedd is thousands of years old, sure Vader fought in the Clone Wars, but Zedd has fought in more was and has gained more experience because of said wars. Zinogre: Also While Vader's lightsaber is an impressive weapon, Zedd's staff is far more impressive. Gogeta: Vader's force power's were pretty good and could get him pretty far but.... Zinogre: Zedd's magic easily evened the odds, making Vader's force and Zedd's pretty equal. Even though Vader's force is probably more impressive. Gogeta: Also, Zedd can summon in Putties and make inanimate objects a monster so Zedd has a number's advantage. Zinogre: Vader is more calm and less cocky than Zedd, giving him a higher amount of base skill. Gogeta: Vader is likely more smart, being able to control an entire empire that is a galaxy wide. Zinogre: Remember also, Zedd has lightning abilities. Gogeta: And that is Vader's main weakness so I felt bad for him since the beginning. Zinogre: We have lost a truly badass man today. Gogeta: The winner is Lord Zedd. Advantages & Disadvantages Darth Vader: +Smarter +More Skilled +Force Helped Bigtime -Physically Outclassed -Less Experienced Lord Zedd: +Stronger +Faster +More Dutable +Can Summon Monsters -Less Skilled -Dumber Did you like the battle? Yes No Maybe Do you agree? Yes, Zedd should win. No, Vader should win. Undecided Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017